


Caffeine Addiction

by ImpulsivelyFicced



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, but it works really well for stony too, i used it for my novel ocs, random prompt from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 07:37:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2101131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyFicced/pseuds/ImpulsivelyFicced
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its way too early in the morning for this shit, and Tony and Steve don't actually read the names on the coffee they take. Also Starbucks gets really busy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caffeine Addiction

**Author's Note:**

> Random prompt from a random list on tumblr, used it for my ocs but a quick name and pronoun change and TA-DA! Stony.

Steve had his nose buried in a thick book about 18th century architecture. He was leaning against the cold glass next to the Starbucks door, the only spot open at 8 am on a Monday morning. Steve heard his name shouted above the noise and walked forward, maneuvering around the other people visiting the storefront. He looked up from his book only briefly to make sure he was grabbing an actual cup of coffee, and then turned toward the door.

Tony was barely awake, his body sluggish and wrapped in a thick jacket to combat the gales outside. The barista called out his name, and Tony pulled himself out of his chair. His fuzzy mind translated white paper cup and brown cardboard ring into his drink and Tony took it gratefully. He turned around only to find his seat had was now occupied a short, squat guy in thick glasses. Grimacing up at the clock, Tony decided just to head to class early and snooze in his seat.

Steve stepped outside and pulled his scarf tighter around his neck, glaring at the weak sun as though it were the celestial being's fault Steve was so miserable and cold. He stepped to the side of the door as the bell rang again. Someone else was coming out, and the last thing Steve needed was coffee down his back.

Tony pushed the door open with a mighty heave. The damned thing was always so heavy, and Tony was short enough that He required a battering ram for most doors. The guy standing outside of the coffee shop would have made a great one, Tony considered as He stepped out and watched the brunette squint up at the runny-egg sun.

Tony turned away and brought his cup to his lips, just as Steve did the same.

"What the fuck?" Steve coughed as soon as his brain had caught up to the fact that the coffee tasted like raw grounds.

"Disgusting!" Tony spat out the sugary sweet concoction He'd just tried to swallow down.

Steve turned and stared at the short blonde behind him, wondering what his problem was. Then, He spotted the messy, familiar scrawl of 'Steve' on the cup.

Tony noticed the other guy staring and glanced at him, tilting his head. He was so not in the mood to have random people staring at him, but then He saw the 'Tony' on the taller guy's cup. "Holy shit, is this yours?" Tony asked.

"Yeah it is. And I'm gonna guess this...thing is yours?" Steve answered, holding out the cup like it was a live bomb.

"What's your problem with black coffee?" Tony asked defensively as they swapped coffee cups.

"What's your problem with pumpkin spice mochachinos?" Steve shot back.

"It’s like drinking liquefied sugar pumpkins!" Tony said.

"And yours is like drinking straight acid!" Steve snapped.

They stared at each other for a long moment, and then Steve's watch started to ding. Still, they didn't look away.

"I have class in ten minutes." Steve said in a thin voice.

"So do I." Tony agreed, nodding absently. "But I get out at 11:00."

"11:20." Steve mumbled, noticing the sienna and amber swirling in the other man's eyes.

"Wanna get lunch?"

"Sure."

"Awesome. My name is Tony."

"Steve."

They shook hands, coffee cups steaming in the cold air.


End file.
